Despairtale (cancelled)
by PrincessRomy96
Summary: An Undertale AU where every single monster has fallen into despair which causes murder, suicides and maybe war against eachother. But that changes when the 7th human has arrived. Which path would they choose? Pacifist or Genocide?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT! IF YOU ARE SUICIDAL, THEN DON'T READ IT!  
WARNING SPOILERS!**

 **Prologue: Decide your fate!**

* * *

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battle, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their magicians sealed the monsters to the Underground with a magic barrierto make sure that they never return to the Surface ever again. 

**201X**

 _Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return..._

Those words were the child's thoughts as they climbed on their own. As they made their way towards the large hole, they showed a shaky smile as tears were falling from their eyes.

"Finally..." They muttered as they looked down at the hole. "I can finally get away from this cruel world. No more bullies who beat me up. No adults who will hurt me and abuse me. I can finally die and get away from everything. Hahahahaha!"

They turned around and spread their arms wide as they closed their eyes with a smile on their face.

"Heaven, I'm coming." They muttered softly as they let themselves fall down the huge hole while closing their eyes, preparing themselves from the impact. And as soon as they hid the ground, everything around them went black and they didn't feel anything. 

**Despairtale**

They groaned as they felt a wave of pain through their whole body. Everything went brighter as they slowly opened their eyes, only to realize that they are at an unknown place.

They sat up and looked at their hands, but only to groan once they realized something. "I'm still alive. Great." They muttered in anger as they punched the ground with their hand. "Why God? Why didn't you let me die?"

"Don't you see? The Golden Flowers broke your fall."

Their brown eyes widened as they looked at the golden flowers around them, until they realized that someone else was there. "W-Who is there? Show yourself!" They shouted as they looked around.

"Now now. I understand that you're mad." Suddenly a ghost of a child with brown medium long hair and red eyes wearing a striped black-and-red shirt, brown pants and shoes appeared in front the other child. As the child looked at the ghost in shock and slight fear, they looked at them with a wide smile as they tilted their head. "I tried to commit suicide too. And it failed in the same way as yours."

"Y-You tried that too?" They asked the ghost by surprise. "W-Wait. Who are you? And what is this place?" They asked as they slightly glared at the ghost.

"My name is Chara. I was the first child who fell down here." They responded with a smile. "And this is the Underground. It is an unknown place where monsters live."

"Monsters? Do they actually exist?" The child muttered as they looked at them while they raised their eyebrow.

"Yes yes, they do exist. I've met them before." They said as they smiled, but their smile soon turned into a glare as they looked away. "But...those monsters..They were...so violent. So evil. So mean. They even made me like this." They muttered and then looked at them seriously. "Listen, umm..." Their red eyes widened as they realized something. "Oops, I forgot to ask your name. What is your name actually?"

"Umm...It's Frisk. My name is Frisk." They said as a anime sweatdrop fell down their head.

"Oh okay. I see." They said with a nervous smile until they looked back at them with a serious expression. "Listen to me, Frisk. These monsters are most certainly trying to kill you. Even the most kind ones will try to kill you. Believe me, they will. They killed me and all the other humans that fell down."

"W-What?" They muttered in shock as their brown eyes widened.

"I'm afraid that this is true. They might be even worse than those humans." They said sadly as they looked down. "No one ever made it out the Underground alive. Chara then looked at them with a smile on their face. "But there is only one way."

"W-What kind of way?" They asked in slight fear as they slowly stood up.

"Frisk, I want you...to let me take over your body." Chara muttered softly as their eyes were glowing. "If you do, then I'll make sure that they will leave us alone for good without letting your body getting harmed by the monsters. No one will ever get killed by those monsters again. So...let's work together and leave this horrible place. What do you say?"

Frisk looked down in thought for a minute before looking back at Chara. "Sorry Chara, but I can't decide that yet. I want to see if the monsters are mean and evil. But that doesn't mean that I will decline this offer for good. I-I just need some time to think." They said as they looked at them seriously.

Chara stared at them surprised until they giggled it off and nodded. "Alright Frisk. If that is your decision, than that's fine. I'll be waiting when you are ready." They said as their body started to fade slowly. "But I do want to remind you about something. If you will die by the first monsters that will appear..." Suddenly their eyes turned black and slowly melting as they showed a wide grin. "...then that is your own mistake!"

Frisk shook in fear as Chara's body disappeared out of their sight. 'M-Maybe they are wrong.' They thought as they slowly walked away from the flower patch. 'M-Maybe they are nice. I-If I at nice towards them, t-then maybe they wouldn't harm me...right?'

They then walked out of the room and then went inside a dark empty room. They slowly walked further towards the grass patch in front of them, until...

"Howdy!"

They yelped as a yellow flower with a grin on his face appeared right in front of them. He giggled at their reaction as he smiled nervously. "Oops! Didn't mean to scare ya! Don't worry, I'm a friendly flower. I'm not like the other monsters. I swear." He said nervously as he tried to calm them down. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower. You must be new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

Frisk looked at the flower and nodded which made Flowey tilt their small head. "Golly, you must be so confused. Someone still needs to teach you how things work around here, right" Frisk replied with a nodd which made Flowey's grin brightening. "I guess little old me will have to do. Are you ready? Here we go!"

Suddenly, Frisk's chest started to glow and a gray heart appeared out of their body. "W-What on earth is that?!" They asked confused and shock as they stared at their heart with wide eyes. "And what is even going on?!"

"That heart is your soul. It is the very culimation of your being." He said with a grin. "It starts off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"LV? Doesn't that mean 'Level'?" Frisk asked confused as they raised their eyesbrow.

Flowey giggled as they shook their head. "No no, silly. It means LOVE, of course. Here, I'll share you some LOVE with you." He said as he winked and summoned five white flower seeds above him. "Down here, LOVE is shared through little white "friendliness pellets".

"Friendliness pellets?" Frisk asked confused as they looked at them. "I don't know...Are they actually friendly?"

"Sure they are!" Flowey said with a grin while he looked away. "Here! Try to catch them!"

He shoots the seeds at them, but Frisk decided to dodge them instead of catching them. Flowey's grin faltered a bit as he stared at them.

"Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again." He muttered annoyed as he summoned the 5 pellets again and shoots at them. But Frisk dodged them once again which made the flower glare at them.

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" He shouted in anger before completely turning back into his happy self as he shoots the bullets at them once more. "I-I mean, "Friendliness pellets"."

"I think not." Frisk muttered as they glared at him while dodging the bullets for the third time. "I already knew what you were doing! You were trying to kill me all along, weren't you?"

It was then that Flowey's grin turned into a evil grin as he stared at them. "So you already know what is going on here, don't you?" They muttered evilly. "Let me make something clear to you. In this world...It is despair or cause despair! So...you want to make me suffer? Well too bad! Cause I will make you suffer!"

Suddenly, a million of bullets were summoned around Frisk. Flowey's evil grin widened as Frisk looked around in fear.

"DIE."

Flowey laughed evilly as the bullets were getting closer and closer towards them and their soul. Frisk tried to find a way to dodge them, but failed completely as there was no way to stop this. 'So...this is it. I'm finally going to leave this world.' They thought as they shut their eyes tightly, waiting for the pain and the darkness that they will expect.

But nothing happened.

They opened their eyes as they realized that the bullets were gone. Flowey glared at them and was about to speak, until he got hit by a fireball in the face and flew out of the room.

"Are you alright, my child?" Frisk looked towards the voice as a female goat monster with droopy ears, short horns and red eyes walked towards them who was wearing a slightly torn long black robe with a white emblem on her chest. Frisk looked at the monster in fear as they slowly backed away from her. The goat monster noticed that and stopped moving as she showed a gentle smile towards them. "Don't worry, little one. I'm not like him. Sure he is a terrible creature who is torturing poor innocent youth like you, but he is the only monster who is mean."

Frisk looked away from the monster for a second before coming a bit closer towards her, but not too close. "W-Who are you?" They asked in slight fear.

"I'm Toriel. I'm the caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time." She said as she held her paw out towards them. "Come with me. I'll guide you to the catacombs and take you to a safe place so that no one will ever harm you again. I promise that something like this would never happen to you again."

Frisk looked at their paw for a few seconds before taking it with a small smile on their face. "O-Okay." They muttered softly as Toriel smiled back at them.

"Good. Follow me, my child." She said as she gently dragged them outside of the room and inside the ruins. As they went inside, they noticed something shiny near the brown leaves between the stairs. They touched it and tried to grab it, until suddenly...something warm was felt inside their chest.

 _The shadow of the ruins looms above. Realizing that there are kind monsters in this world, it fills you with hope._

'Hope?' They thought confused. 'What did that mean? What was that all about anyway? Toriel is indeed a kind monster, but...what Chara said to me..is that actually true? Are even the most kind monsters evil? What if Toriel is pretending to be nice?'

"My child?" Their thoughts were interrupted by Toriel's concerned voice. "Are you okay? You're staring at the leaves for a while now." She askec concerned as she looked at them.

"I-I'm okay, ." Frisk said as they walked towards them. "I'm a bit tired, that's all."

"Alright, little one. But don't worry, we'll reach your new home soon." Toriel said with a gentle smile on their face. "Let's go."

They then walked up the stairs, but Frisk then noticed something odd. As they had turned around before walking inside the next room, they thought that they were watched by something. Who were staring at them in an evil insane manner. But they realized that it was nothing...or was it something?

-Small timeskip-

After a small tutorial of some puzzles, they arrived at another room with a dummy standing motionless.

" , what is the dummy doing here?" Frisk asked as they pointed at the dummy.

"This is for your next tutorial, Frisk." Toriel said as she lowered herself down to their height. "You see...As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are into a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy."

"Okay, ." Frisk said as Toriel stood up and walked towards the exit to the room. Just as Frisk was about to walk to the dummy, they heard a familiar voice from before.

"Greetings Frisk." They turned around to see the spirit of Chara. "I'm surprised that you are still alive. How lucky." They said as they smiled at Frisk. "But let's talk about our deal. Have you made your decision yet?"

Frisk looked away for a while until they looked back at Chara and nodded. "I did. But I'll show you my decision." They whispered and pointed at the dummy. "With the dummy."

Frisk walked towards the dummy with Chara floating behind them with a wide grin. "Very well, Frisk. Show me what you are planning to do. Are you going to kill it like those monsters deserve? Or are you going to talk to it and end up like another victim of a mean violent monster?" They asked as their eyes turned black.

 **"SHOW IT TO ME! SHOW ME YOUR DECISION! SHOW ME YOUR FATE OF YOUR FUTURE!"**

 _Hope or Despair? Fight or Mercy?_

 _..._

 _You decide_

 **To be continued!**


	2. Bad news

I'm sorry to say this, but ... after trying and trying to write a new chapter for days, weeks and even months, I realized that I can't write anything anymore in this story.

So since everyone is waiting so long for a new chapter, I think that it is for the best to cancel this story. Once again, I'm so sorry.

But that doesn't mean that I quit with writing fanfics. I'll try to come with new stories and fanfics and I already have a new story planned for the next two months. It is not about Danganronpa, but about something else.


End file.
